Sonic's Prank on Knuckles
by Willowpelt12
Summary: Sonic decides to pull a prank on Knuckles. How is Batman involved in this? What is Sonic going to do to Knuckles? Something I had a dream about and had to make a story out of it.


First things first, don't take this as a serious story. Don't expect it to make sense all the time or to be a wonderful story. In all truth, a lot of people probably won't like it but I doubt there will be a story that everyone likes. Anyway, I had a dream about this and decided to make it a short oneshot. Please, if you don't like it then don't leave a nasty review. Just go away and never read it again. Simple as that. Also, Sonic and Co. are on Planet Earth. Well I will try to make this story tolerable. I don't own any characters, if I did...I would not be here.

Batman?

Knuckles was sitting in his usual spot at the altar, guarding the Master Emerald. Eyes closed in bliss with his arms crossed over his chest, he let the sounds of nature relax his muscles and soothe his mind. It was a beautiful day and everything seemed to be at peace. But as luck would have it, the red male couldn't enjoy days like this as long as there was a specific hedgehog to ruin it. As if sensing that the echidna was enjoying himself, a familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hey Knuxs! Whacha up to?" A cocky voice disturbed the silence.

Opening his eyes, he glared at the source of his annoyance. "What now hog? Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

For a moment Sonic looked crestfallen but he quickly recovered. "Aw how sweet! Love ya too Knucklehead!" That comment earned him a glare and it caused him to clear his throat nervously,"I actually came here for a reason."

No matter how hard he tried to resist he couldn't stop himself. "Really? Whats the reason?" When will he learn to not encourage him? But the hedgehog had captured his attention. What reason did he have to come to Angel Island? It had better be a good reason or he would wring his neck.

A sly grin formed on the spiky mobians muzzle but he quickly hid it from the suspicious male infront of him. "Its about Rouge,"Sonic said looking at the sky. "I overheard her talking to Amy. Seems she has fallen for a new guy." Just to torture Knuckles, he paused for added effect.

"What...A new guy?" It sounded like he was about to start crying as he looked down at his shoes. That thought was quickly forgotten as the echidna became angry and his fists began to shake at his sides. "I'll murder however it is! I won't let them have her without a fight!"

"Calm down Rambo!" A peach arm reached forward and rested a gloved hand on his shoulder. "No need to get all violent. He's called Batman. It seems that one big thing she likes about him is what he wears." Sonic hoped he would take the bait.

"Who in the world is Batman and what does he wear?" The bait was taken.

Using a cough to cover up his smile, he put the rest of his plan in action. "I'll tell you later. You can get his outfit at the store. How about I take you there so you can buy it?"

Knuckles was oblivious to what was going on so he answered,"Sure why not? Its for Rouge." The echidna was willing to do about anything for the white female bat.

The two were in town about a half hour later and they were searching for a store. Luckly, Sonic was able to find it and led his companion to the costume section. Knuckles had never been in this type of store so he wasn't sure what was going on. Boredom set in as the speedster began to look for who knows what. Right when Knuckles was sure he was going to die of boredom, Sonic returned with a strange outfit in his hands. Without an explanation, he grabbed his red arm before heading over to the cashier.

"Hey what did you buy?" His question was blunt as he followed his speedy frienemy out of the building.

Glancing over his shoulder, he tried to give a convincing reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Rouge will just die when she sees you in it!" Winking, Sonic the hedgehog kept walking until they reached Tails place. Using the spare key under the flower pot, both males entered the house, checking to see if the young fox was home. He wasn't and theres was a note saying he was at Creams house.

Violet eyes slid over to the bag that swung from a peach arm, hiding the contents from his gaze. Patience was not something the guardian was known for so the cobalt hedgehog didn't expect his echidna companion to just sit there in silence, he was right. Knowing that it was time, the famous hero pulled out the outfit and handed it to Knuckles.

"Go upstairs and try it on!" Sonic practically jumped as he couldn't contain his excitement. This was going to be quite an experience to see Knuckles dressed as Batman.

Costume in hand, the guardian disappeared upstairs. It was hard for the hedgehog to not laugh. His plan was falling into place and it was going smoother than he thought it would. Recently, he learned about the Batman character from channel surfing and after watching an episode, he couldn't help but want to pull a prank. Its not like it wasn't a good plan if you really think about it. The first part of the super heroes name is bat and it ends in man, so obviously he is a male. Well Rouge is a bat and she is also a female. Everyone knows that the white bat can be very flirtatious at times and sometimes she acts like that just to get Knucklehead jealous.

The thoughts stopped as he was rejoined but this time he nearly died laughing. There was Knuckles wearing the outfit and it was priceless! There was a scowl on his face and he had his arms crossed. The costume actually looked pretty good, more realistic than the other ones he had seen. The echidnas dreadlocks were hidden under the mask thing and you could barely see his face.

Controlling the urge to burst out laughing, Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "Ok heres what you need to do..."

Knuckles was ready and thought about what Sonic had told him to do. The hedgehog had convinced him that he had looked fine and even reminded him how batgirl seemed to like this choice of clothes, for some odd reason. It was night time and he was ready to show Rouge that he was the one for her. Taking a deep breath, his fist lightly knocked on the door. The door was opened and he saw Rouges face appear.

Before she had time to react he stepped forward. "I am," Knuckles then grabbed the corners of the cape and held his arms out horizontally,"Batman!"

Blue eyes stared in shock as an awkward silence followed. After a few seconds Rouge was able to find her voice,"Knuckles...what are you doing?"

Beginning to feel uneasy, Knuckles let his arms fall to his sides. "Well...I heard that you liked this guy named Batman and Sonic said I sho-" It was then that it suddenly clicked in his head what had happened. A blush steadily formed on his face as realization hit him hard. "Oh crap...I'm going to kill that hog!" He muttered under his breath seeing red.

Unsure of what was going on, the white female opened her mouth to speak but without warning, Knuckles ran off yelling something about killing that blasted hog. A sigh escaped her mouth as she guessed it had something to do with the blue hedgehog. If she looked hard enough into the distance Rouge could see a red echidna chasing after a blue hedgehog. Letting out a chuckle, she shook her head as her Knuxie chased Sonic. Thanks to her sensitive bat ears she could hear them yelling. They were both pretty loud.

"Get back here hog! I'll wring your neck for pulling that stunt!" Knuckles yelled as loudly as he could. Anger evident in his voice.

"Come on Knux! Can't you take a joke?" That was obviously Sonics voice.

A yell was uttered as a barbed fist almost made contact with a certain heroes head. "I'm going to pummel you into the ground if its the last thing I do!"

Those two were quite amusing to watch. Unless they destroy your house or items in an arguement then it isn't that amusing. Replaying what happend in her head a few seconds ago, she tipped her head to the side curiously. "Who's Batman?"

Willowpelt12:"Thats the end! So what did you think? Ok? I know the story probably wasn't as well written as it could of been but I dreamt about this so some parts were a little hazy and I had to change and add things to it made sense. Sorry if it jumped around, I feel like it did but I couldn't think of anything to add or how to make it better."

Knuckles:"This is what you dream about? I'm sort of worried about you!"

Sonic:"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! I tricked Knuckles into wearing a Batman outfit! He wore tights!"

Knuckles:"Be quiet hog!"

Rouge:"Awww! Knuxie! You did that all for me! How sweet!" *Gives him a bear hug* "You do have a soft side!"

Knuckles:"Rouge...not infront of Sonic!"


End file.
